Maverick²
Maverick² (formerly called Maverick2 ''Animation) is an independent virtual production company, founded in November 2016 after merging numerous of past production companies including the former GreenyToons Animation Studios, which Maverick² became a direct successor to. It will produce its first film ''Greenytoons Unite. Maverick² works as a semiautonomous division for Mikko Salovaara's Maverick & Rogue Studios and as a joint venture between Maverick & Rogue and the employees. Their in-house departments include Maverick Lix, a visual effects and sound effects department, and Maverick & Rogue Records, responsible for releasing soundtracks for their movies. Employees *James Sharp *Mikko Salovaara *Gabriel Garcia *Finley Small *Chance S. *Mala M. *Gideon Djorgee *Jay Campos Predeccessors *'Singularity Games' was a pre-NBS video game company founded and staffed by Oscar, Mikko and John in 2014. All of its development realms (except Development Realm 1) have merged into Maverick2. *'High Radiation Pictures' was a film production team founded by Mikko, for the production of Agents of WHOMPER movie. The studio closed down, the project has been on hold and may be revived by M&RS with Maverick2. *'Lonestar Comics' and ShiManga were two comic imprints created by Mikko before joining Nuclear Bubblegum Studios. Selected projects (Potato Boy and Mikkoman & Eetuman) have stayed with M&RS, while the rest of it's projects have been moved to Maverick2. *'GreenyToons Animation Studios LLC' was an American vanity animation production company set up to produce films set in the GreenyToons Cinematic Universe, founded in June 2016. *'Sharpness Knight Animation Studios' was an independent American animation studio founded in August 23, 2015 by Sharpness Knight, a Youtuber who is also a Greenytoons fan. The studio is located at the Conway suburbs in Orlando, Florida. As of 2016, the company became a division of the new company Sharpness Knight Studios. *'Sharpness Knight Studios' was an independent American production company best known for its YouTube movies and shows. It was founded in November 2016 by Sharpness Knight. Like its animation division Sharpness Knight Animation Studios, it is located at the Conway suburbs in Orlando, Florida. *'Major League Scratch' (focused on MLG Montage Parody games), Super I Have No Idea What to Name This Bros Development Team (focused on the Smash Bros-like fighter of the same name), MegaScratch Development Team (focused on remaking MegaMan in Scratch) and Mad Cursor Games (focused on point-and-click, clicker and flappy games) were all established between 2014 and 2015. *'Singularity Entertainment' was a Finnish vanity company, founded in 2016, and was planning on making comics, animations, merchandises, characters, and movies. Singularity Entertainment also planned on co-developing and co-producing its own films based on it's characters. *'Pantsmode Studios' was a division of Singularity Entertainment. *'MYCUN Animation Studios '''was an animation studio. *'D.N. Animation Studios''' was an animation company founded on October 20, 2015 by D.A. Nichols. The company is known for producing 2D and 3D animated films. *'Glass Ball Interactive' was a video game division of Glass Ball Productions. *'Glass Ball Home Video' was a planned home entertainment division of Glass Ball Productions. *'Glass Ball Music' was a planned music division of Glass Ball Productions. *'RandomWorks Feature Animation' was a division of RandomWorks that planned on making 2D films. *'The Laser Picture Company' was a division of Singularity Entertainment. *'Fight! Modification Team and MeleeKart Development Team' were development teams both founded by Mikko before merging them into Singularity Games with the first Dynamicill Games. *'Cubonk '''was a production company founded in 2012 by Mikko. It was closed down in 2013 and now is spiritually succeeded by Maverick2. **'Tree Fall Ahoy Productions, Hå La French Productions, ToGP Productions, Last Motion Picture and Oops! Productions''' were vanity production companies created by Mikko to produce the original The Cowabunga! Brothers. It's episodes are lost and only one episode might have been salvaged. **'Emolga Broadcasting and Raichu Broadcasting Company (RBC)' or collectively RaiEm Media were planned broadcasting divisions for Oops! Media Group, however, plans fell through for unknown reasons. Successed by Maverick & Rogue Digital Networks livestreaming and broadcasting department. **'Cubonk Sport' was a planned sport-focused content division for Cubonk. It was succeeded by Maverick & Rogue Digital Networks. **Cubonk's planned production labels Handblind (for horror films),' Bed Sandwich '(for romantic comedy films), Ghinyo (for drama and social justice films), Shill Floor (for films targeted at urban audience) and Slippy Soap Studios (for Latino-language films). Now labels of Maverick2's live-action film production team. **'Silk Games', a planned Cubonk games division. Not to be confused with Slik Games, the fictional game developer behind Fiox games. *'7Game Studios' was a content company created to manage two Facebook pages: 7Game and 7Extra. It's spiritual successor is Maverick & Rogue Digital Networks. History Maverick2 It was founded on November 2016 when GreenyToons Animation Studios closed down. Maverick2 Live-Action Film Department It was established to produce live-action films related to Greenytoons and Geo Universal. Also responsible for original films. Labels: *Handblind (for horror films) *Bed Sandwich (for romantic comedy films) *Ghinyo (for drama and social justice films) *Slippy Soap Studios (for Latino-language films) Maverick & Rogue Records Founded on November 2016, Maverick & Rogue Records will be responsible for soundtrack design, soundtrack editing, music editing, music mixing and soundtrack compression. Maverick Lix Founded in November 2016, it is responsible for advertising/commercial production and digital effects; such as visual effects and sound effects. Maverick² Interactive Although a semisecret department with only using Maverick2 Interactive as a nickname, it is responsible for web design, web programming, web testing, web development, web engineering, game programming, game development, game design, game engineering and game testing. They house the following departments (not to be confused with the Maverick² teams): *Research Team (for studying what audience wants and research real-life things), *the Technical Support and Server Maintenance teams, *UI and special effects team, *the Engineering team, *"Game Middleware, Game Engine and Development Tool Creation" development team, *Music & Sound Team, *the Online and Community Team (which is a revival of both Team Singularity, a division focused on developing online games to be run by the community working together with the Singularity Games team, and Singularity Online, a division focused on developing overall online games) and *Porting Group. It's founded in November 2016 after merging Singularity Games Development Realms 2, 3 and 4. Scratch Games Department In November 2016, four studios Major League Scratch, Super I Have No Idea What to Name This Bros Development Team, MegaScratch Development Team and Mad Cursor Games merged into the department dedicated to games made in Scratch.https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/132911554 UltraNitro Studios UltraNitro Studios will be a label of Maverick2 Interactive, for racing and extreme sports games. Tatsu physics engine Tatsu physics engine is a concept of an upcoming proprietary physics engine, to be developed in C++ by Maverick2 Interactive. The concept has been developed in 2013 and has been on hold since. The GreenyToons Movie Company Founded in November 2016 as an in-name only unit which will be responsible for holding the film, video game, theatrical production, television syndication (for now), licensing and franchise development rights to the GreenyToons universe and Geo G./Geo Universal universe, while the Maverick & Rogue Studios, the parent company, is solely responsible for owning the Maverickverse. The GreenyToons Movie Company might become responsible of Finley's World sub-universe as well, if the acquisition of FinleyLand Entertainment, owned by Finley Small, goes well. They also have intentions of acquiring more GreenyToons-related assets in the near future. Planned divisions *Maverick Voltage is planned to be a division responsible for robot engineering, production services and practical effects. *Maverick & Rogue Digital Networks is a planned digital publishing and digital networks division responsible for maintaining digital content channels on YouTube (for now, only including EdgarGunner), for creating eSports and gaming-related content in the future, and for publishing digizines (not to be confused with webcomics). *Maverick2 Commericals and Branded Content is a planned division responsible for creating commercials, branded content and branding-related projects. Teams Team Cahuenga Responsible for the GreenyToons crossover projects. Team Palomar Responsible for helping at making original Maverickverse adaptation and spin-off projects. Team Dragonfly Responsible for seperate Greenytoons projects, Geo Universal and Geo G. projects, -related and/or -inspired projects. Team Pyrokinesis Responsible for fan films, fan games and adaptations of others' (mostly forgotten) intellectual properties. Team Zinc Responsible for original projects. More coming soon! Portfolio *''Geo Food Catch '' (formerly made by Glass Ball Interactive) Upcoming projects Animated films *''Greenytoons Unite'' (first film made by Maverick²; Team Cahuenga) *''Something Unusual: The Movie'' (Team Palomar) *''A Very Randomly Awesome Movie'' (a 3d animated film) (Team Zinc) *''The Misadventures of Luigi'' (Team Pyrokinesis) *''Hobo Bunker'' (a RandomWorks/Maverick² co-production; Team Zinc) *Untitled Sonic the Hedgehog fan film (Team Pyrokinesis) *''Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever'' (Team Dragonfly) *''Niz Chicoloco'' (Team Dragonfly) *''Zane the Cool Kid'' (Team Dragonfly) *''The Wonderful World of Zak'' (Team Dragonfly) *''Gabriel and the Wacky Pack'' (Team Dragonfly) *''Greenytoons: Battle For Volcano Island'' Live-action films *''The Agents of WHOMPER (Team Palomar; being an adaptation of the comic of the same name) *''Monaural (codename) (Team Zinc) *A virtual reality film (Team Zinc) Shows *''Niz Chicoloco Shorts'' (Team Dragonfly) *''The Wonderful World of Zak/Zane the Cool Kid'' crossover (Team Dragonfly) Short films *''Greenuts'' (Team Dragonfly) *''Yellow Quest'' (Team Dragonfly) *''Spots'' (Team Dragonfly) *''Nature Hunt'' (Team Dragonfly) *''Geo Fever'' (Team Dragonfly) Video games *''Niz Chicoloco'' (Team Dragonfly) *''Frantic Mayhem Royale'' (open world 3D action game; Team Zinc) *''Geo 1982'' (a video game in Atari-like style starring Geo The Creature; Team Dragonfly) *''Geo'' (Team Dragonfly) *''Greenytoons Unite'' (Team Cahuenga) *''Greeny Phatom: The Massive Vendetta'' (Team Dragonfly; a fighting game featuring Greeny Phatom characters, formerly developed in 2013 by Singularity Games, the predecessor to Maverick & Rogue Games) *''Jeff'' (Team Pyrokinesis; a horror RPG game based on the Jeff the Killer creepypasta, formerly developed in 2012 by Singularity Games) *Untitled satirical simulator game similar to Goat Simulator (Team Zinc; formerly developed between 2014 and 2015 by Singularity Games) *''Five Nights at Gabriel's'' (Team Dragonfly; a point-and-click survival horror game based on the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise) *''Chicken Wars'' (Team Pyrokinesis) *''Paper Quest'' (a cute Paper Mario-style 2.5D RPG formerly developed by Lonestar Comics/Lonestar Studios; now worked on by Team Zinc) Games made in Scratch *''Super I Have No Idea What To Name This Bros''https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/67893884/ (Scratch Games Department) *''MegaScratch'' (Scratch Games Department) *''Laser's Quest''https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/90302508/ (Scratch Games Department) Comic books (through M&R Comics) All of the comic books done by the Maverick2 teams will be published under Maverick & Rogue Comics only. *''Loner Campfire'' (a sci-fi/horror anthology mini-series; Team Zinc) *''The Agents of WHOMPER'' (a "secret agent" action-adventure mini-series; Team Zinc) *''Elements'' (a fantasy mini-series inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender and Chronicle; formerly the only comic series to be published under ShiManga; now worked on by Team Zinc) *''The Cowabunga! Brothers (a "reboot" of a former animated series created by Mikko; Team Dragonfly) *''Mega Shark vs Mutant Cactus (a parody of kaiju/versus films, was to be published by Lonestar Comics at some point; Team Zinc) References Category:Companies Category:Real life